Rakkaudella Draco
by Winga
Summary: Draco kirjoittaa Harrylle kirjeen


**A/N: **Tämän voi Finistä bongata... By the way: **Deathfic_  
_**

**_Rakkaudella Draco_**

_Rakas,_

_Olen tänään siivonnut. Viimeinkin. Arvaa vain menikö kauan...?_

_Löysin siivotessa valokuva-albumin. Siellä olivat kaikki vanhat kuvat __−__ nekin, joissa olemme kiinni toisissamme, koska tappelemme._

_Siellä oli myös kuva ensisuudelmastamme. Muistatko, se kuva, jonka Creevey otti?_

---

"Harry, tule jo, myöhästymme pian tunnilta!" Hermione hoputti Harrya. Ron käveli tytön vierellä ja virnisti. Harry oli jäänyt jälkeen jutellessaan Dracon kanssa. Pojat olivat ystävystyneet Voldemortin kuoltua. "Tarkoitan sinuakin, Malfoy!"

Voldemortin kukistuttua oppilailla, jotka eivät olleet tulleet alkuvuodeksi kouluun, oli omat ryhmänsä. Jokaisesta vuosiluokasta oli tehty oma ryhmänsä. Yhdessä ryhmässä oli kaikkien tupien oppilaita. Ne, jotka olivat tulleet alkuvuodeksi kouluun, olivat normaaleissa tuparyhmissään.

"Kohta, Hermione", Harry naurahti ystävänsä kärsimättömyydelle. "Niin, mitä olit sanomassa?"

Draco rykäisi. "Tuota, Harry... minä pidän sinusta", hän sanoi nopeasti ja jäi odottamaan Harryn reaktiota pelokkaana.

Harry katsoi hymyillen Dracoa. "Tarkoitatko tällä tavalla?" Harry kysyi ja nojautui suutelemaan Dracoa. Draco vastasi suudelmaan. Juuri silloin salamavalo välähti.

Pojat keskeyttivät suudelmansa nähdäkseen syypään. "Creevey!" Draco huudahti. Colin oli lähtemässä pois, kun Draco jatkoi: "Kun kuva on valmis, minä haluan siitä kopion."

"Minä myös", Harry sanoi. Colin nyökkäsi ja lähti.

"Tulkaa nyt jo!" Hermione huudahti.

---

_Kuva oli melko alussa. Se toi hymyn huulilleni._

_Löysin myös sen yhden kuvan, joka teki meidät aina mustasukkaisiksi toisistamme ja aiheutti muutaman riidan._

---_  
_

"Draco!" Pansy huudahti ja hyppäsi Dracon kaulaan. Poika hymyili ja kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä.

"Hei kulta", Draco sanoi yhä hymyillen.

Kaksikon lähellä Ginny oli juuri ripustautunut Harryyn, joka nauroi jollekin tytön vitsille.

Juuri kun molemmat parit suutelivat, Colin saapui paikalle kameroineen. Hän tunsi rakkauden ilmassa ja otti kuvan.

"Creevey!"

---

_Ne olivat aikoja ne. Enää en ymmärrä, kuinka saatoin olla Pansyn kanssa. Kai minä silloin rakastin häntä, vaikka myöhemmin hän tuntui enemmän siskolta._

_Jatkoin vielä kansion selausta. Muistatko päättäjäisjuhlat? Tietenkin muistat, sitä sinä et voisi koskaan unohtaa, kuten en minäkään._

Harry oli ottamassa lisää tuliviskiä, kun tuttu hahmo tuli hänen luokseen.

"Etköhän sinä ole jo juonut tarpeeksi?" Draco kysyi. Harry hymyili Dracolle ja nyökkäsi. "Sitähän minäkin. Eiköhän tehdä näistä juhlista unohtumattomat?"  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Harry kysyi. Hän oli edelleen lähes selvä.

"Luota minuun", Draco sanoi tarttuen Harryn käteen.

---

_Sitä päivää ei voi unohtaa. Olit niin jumalainen, kai tiedät sen?_

_Seuraavalla sivulla oli kuva joulusta Weasleyiden luona. Ensimmäinen joulu Tylypahkasta pääsyn jälkeen._

---_  
_

"Draco", Harry kuiskasi. Pojat olivat Kotikolossa viettämässä joulua kaikkien yhä elossa olevien Weasleyiden ja näiden puolisoiden (sekä ystävien) kanssa.

Draco katsahti Harryyn. "Niin?"

Harry työnsi tuolin syrjään. Se raapaisi lattiaa ja ääni sai muut katsomaan, mitä tapahtui. Harry ei välittänyt, vaan polvistui. Draco henkäisi tajutessaan, mitä Harry aikoi. "Menisitkö kanssani naimisiin?"

Muut katsoivat ja kuuntelivat tarkkaan. Hermione vaikutti hieman kateelliselta, koska Ron ei ollut vieläkään kosinut tyttöä, vaikka he olivatkin seurustelleet jo pari vuotta. Ginny taas oli mustasukkainen. Hän rakasti Harrya yhä, vaikka seurustelikin toisen kanssa.

"Tietysti, Harry, tietysti!" Draco vastasi hymyillen ja Harry pujotti sormuksen tämän vasempaan nimettömään.

---

_Se oli yksi elämäni onnellisimmista päivistä!_

_Sinä olet varmaan jo ryhtynyt miettimään, ajattelenko ollenkaan muita kuin hyviä muistoja. Tietenkin!_

_Muistan hyvin riitamme kotiintulosta._

---_  
_

"Missä sinä taas viivyit?" Harry kysyi Dracolta, kun tämä laittoi takkia naulakkoon.

"Olin Blaisen kanssa", Draco vastasi ja katsoi Harrya.

"Olisit voinut ilmoittaa, että sinulla menee näin pitkään!" Harry huusi.

Draco hymähti. "Miksi minun pitäisi ilmoittaa, että minulla menee pitkään? Ethän sinäkään koskaan ilmoita, että joudut jäämään töihin!"

"Minä en aina voi ilmoittaa!" Harry huusi.

"Mutta sinä et ilmoita koskaan, et edes silloin, kun voisit. Minä olen aina huolissani siitä, että joku Kuolonsyöjä on napannut sinut!" Draco huusi Harrylle. Harry tiesi Dracon olevan oikeassa.

"Hyvä on. Jos minä lupaan ilmoittaa, kun minulla menee pitkään, lupaatko sinäkin?" Harry kysyi. Hän ei oikeasti tahtonut riidellä.

"Lupaat?_ Lupaat?_ Sinä olet luvannut tuon saman monesti, muttet ole pitänyt lupaustasi!" Draco huusi ja tuijotti Harrya silmät leimuten.

"Minä_ lupaan_. Teen mitä tahansa, saat vaikka loitsia minut niin, että minun on pakko pitää lupaukseni", Harry ehdotti sovitellen.

Draco oli yhä vihainen, eikä vastannut mitään, vaan meni makuuhuoneeseen.

---

_Nuo riidat olivat elämän suola._

_Tämän kuva-albumin toiseksi viimeisellä sivulla näyttää olevan hääkuvamme. Olimme molemmat niin onnellisia._

---_  
_

Malfoyn kartanon puutarhaa koristivat kukka-asetelmat. Kauniin ulkoasun pilasivat vain penkit, joita oli yritetty muuttaa hieman toisennäköisiksi. Ne olivat alun perin olleet hieman rapistuneita puutarhapenkkejä, joita oli yritetty muuttaa pitkiksi valkeiksi penkeiksi, mutta lopputulos oli ollut karmaiseva. Penkit näyttivät nyt siltä, kuin niiden päälle olisi hätäisesti kaadettu valkoista maalia ja samalla vanhaa olisi rapattu hieman alta pois.

Valkoiseen kaapuun pukeutunut vihkijä seisoi edessä kasvikaaren alla, ja hän odotti nuorta poikaa saapuvaksi. Toinen pojista oli jo hänen edessään.

"Miten me annoimme tämän tapahtua?" Lucius Malfoy kysyi vaimoltaan eturivissä. "Miten me annoimme ainoan poikamme rakastua juuri Potteriin?"

Narcissa katsoi miestään hymyillen. "Minusta mahdollisuudet siihen, että he olisivat eronneet, olivat alkujaankin pienet. He eivät ainakaan olisi eronneet, jos olisimme yrittäneet estää heitä tapaamasta. Kai sinä ymmärrät, että tämän oli tarkoitus tapahtua?"

Lucius nyökkäsi. "En silti ymmärrä, miksi häät pidetään _täällä_. Onhan täällä kaunista mutta..."

"Minä halusin niin. Halusin osoittaa pojallemme, että hyväksymme hänet. Sitä paitsi emme muuten luultavasti olisi päässeet näihin häihin", Narcissa vastasi. Lucius nyökkäsi jälleen ja kääntyi katsomaan käytävää. Pian hänen tulisi taluttaa poikaansa sitä pitkin...

Harry seisoi jo edessä odottamassa Dracoa. Hän oli hyvin hermostunut, eikä asiaa lainkaan auttanut Ron, joka oli hänen bestmaninsa. Ron oli nimittäin luonut Harryn mieleen kauhukuvan, jossa Draco päättäisi jättää Harryn alttarille. Tämän jälkeen Harry oli ryhtynyt miettimään, _miksi_ hän oli ottanut Ronin bestmanikseen.

Dracon bestmanina toimi Blaise. Pojilla ei tietenkään ollut kaasoa. Blaise katseli Harrya ja hymyili. _Pian hän saa omakseen sen, josta monet unelmoivat._

Harrylla oli yllään musta puku ja valkoinen paita. Hän nypläsi puvuntakkinsa nappia.

Lucius oli noussut (lähinnä Narcissan pakottamana) ja lähtenyt hakemaan poikaansa. Löytäessään Dracon hän katsoi poikaa. _Ainakin hänellä on musta puku ja valkoinen paita eikä mitään vaaleanpunaista._

"Kuule, Draco, oletko nyt aivan varma tästä?" Lucius kysyi. Hänen täytyi varmistaa asia.

"Olen, isä. Mennäänkö nyt?" Draco kysyi hymyillen. Hän otti isänsä käsikynkkään, ja he lähtivät liikkeelle.

Häämarssi soi. Lucius mietti, miksi häissä oli niin paljon jästipiirteitä. _Kaikki on Potterin syytä._

Lucius talutti Dracon melkein alttarille asti, ja Harry tuli ottamaan Dracon vastaan. Pojat hymyilivät ja astuivat eteenpäin.

Kun kaikki olivat istuneet, velhopappi aloitti puheensa: "Olemme kokoontuneet tänne..."

-

Viimein pappi sanoi viimeiset sanat: "Voitte suudella toisianne."

Pojat suutelivat.

"Ehkä he sittenkin kuuluvat toisilleen", Lucius mutisi niin hiljaa, että vain Narcissa kuuli hänet. Narcissa hymyili iloisena.

---

_Se oli elämäni onnellisin päivä. Tai ehkä sille vetää vertoja se päivä, jolloin suutelimme ensimmäisen kerran, en osaa päättää._

_Viimeisellä sivulla ei ole vielä kuvaa. Aion pian laittaa sinne kuvan. Sitten albumi on täynnä, ja kaikki on melkein hyvin._

_Rakkaudella,_

_Draco_

---_  
_

Draco lopetti kirjoittamisen ja taitteli kirjeen. Sen jälkeen hän laittoi sen kuoreen. Hän kuvitteli yhä tuntevansa Harryn lämpimät kädet ympärillään.

Draco otti käsiinsä kuvan, jonka laittaisi albumin viimeiselle sivulle. Se oli otettu kaksi vuotta aiemmin, eikä Draco ollut voinut laittaa sitä albumiin aiemmin.

Kuvassa Harry oli levollinen ja näytti nukkuvan. Tosin se, että poika makasi arkussa, paljasti, ettei hän ollut unessa. Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti Dracon poskelle.

---

"_Löysimmepä sinut!" __joku kuolonsyöjistä__ huusi. Draco ja Harry kääntyivät __ääntä kohti._

"_Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tuhota Pimeyden Lordia!" toinen kuolonsyöjä huusi. Pojat huomasivat, että kuolonsyöjiä oli useita, ja tajusivat, ettei heillä ollut mahdollisuutta paeta._

_Harry otti taikasauvansa esiin, mutta joku kuolonsyöjistä oli nopeampi. "Pakene Draco!" Harry huusi juuri ennen kuin yksi kuolonsyöjistä huusi: "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Viimeinen asia, jonka Draco näki, oli vihreä valo, joka lähestyi Harrya._

---_  
_

Draco laittoi kuvan albumiin ja lähti kohti hautausmaata.

---

"_Auttakaa!"_

_Draco oli ilmiintynyt Hermionen ja Ronin asuntoon. "He tappoivat hänet!"_

_Hermione ja Ron ilmestyivät eteiseen. "Mitä?"_

"_Kuolonsyöjät. He... he tappoivat Harryn! Meidän täytyy hakea hänen ruumiinsa, he eivät saa saada sitä!" Draco selitti ja kertoi, missä he olivat olleet. Pian kolmikko ilmiintyi paikalle._

---_  
_

"Sinä tulit", Hermione sanoi nähdessään Dracon. Tämä nyökkäsi. Hän oli laittanut kirjeen taskuunsa.

"Aiotko viimein päästää irti?"

"Kyllä. Vaikken koskaan tule toipumaan", Draco vastasi ja kaivoi kirjeen taskustaan.

---

_Kolmikko näki Harryn ruumiin lähes heti. He juoksivat sen luo._

"_Minähän sanoin, että hän palaisi", kuului ääni heidän takaansa._

"_Äkkiä,__kaikkoonnutaan!" Draco huusi ja tarttui Harryn ruumiista. Hän ja Her__mione ehtivät ajoissa turvaan, mutta he ehtivät ennen kaikkoontumistaan nähdä, kuinka Ron murhattiin._

"_Ei!" Hermione huusi, kun he olivat päässeet takaisin hänen ja Ronin kotiin. "Ron..." Hermione lyyhistyi lattialle itkien._

---_  
_

Draco laski kirjeen Harryn haudalle.

"Mikä tuo on?" Hermione kysyi osoittaen kirjettä.

"Jäähyväiseni", Draco vastasi, ja Hermione nyökkäsi. Hän katsoi Harryn haudan vieressä olevaa hautaa.

"Minä hyvästelin Ronin jo viime vuonna, ja nyt oli sinun vuorosi hyvästellä Harry", Hermione sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.

Draco nyökkäsi ja kyyneleet ilmestyivät hänen silmiinsä. Hermione laski kätensä pojan harteille. Draco kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea. "Minulla on niin ikävä häntä."

"Minä tiedän. Minä itken itseni yhä joskus uneen, kun olen ajatellut Ronia ja sitä, mikä olisi voinut olla. Mutta kyllä se helpottaa", Hermione vastasi.

"Tiedän", Draco vastasi. "Ajan kanssa se helpottaa."

---

**A/N:** No, pidittekö?


End file.
